Halo Reach: A New Threat
by Captain Lemon
Summary: Noble Six and Kat discover some... problems... in the mission.


O HAI THAR. this is my first story, it has lemons.

HALO REACH: A NEW THREAT

Noble six, an unnamed female Spartan III, and Catherine B-320, A.K.A Kat, another Spartan III, were using a warthog light recon vehicle to disable Covenant AA guns in the sector, so they could be destroyed by Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, or MAC rounds for short. They dodged a Banshee's fuel rod blast, the heat stripping paint off Six's armour, but their gunner, Pvt. Ryan Newahl, was torn to shreds by plasma fire before he could even spool up the chain gun mounted on the warthog. Noble six tossed a grenade at the Banshee, but her throw went wide, and missed completely. Kat got out of the Warthog, and stood still. The Banshee turned and sped towards her, and as it was about to hit her, she leapt up and used her bionic arm to punch a hole through the Banshee, and skewer the pilot, killing him instantly. Kat got back into the Warthog, casually shaking off purple-black Elite blood of her arm, and wiping the blood off of her Air Assault helmet's visor.

As they approached the first AA gun, a Hunter pair leapt from atop a cliff, landing on either side of the Warthog, so close that Noble six could see the individual segments on the worms that made up the Hunters. Noble six jumped out of the Warthog, right before a Hunter destroyed it. She turned back, but Kat had not gotten away. Noble six used a grenade to dispatch one Hunter, but the other went into an immense rage. Right then, Kat broke out of Armour Lock and tore every worm out or the Hunter's back. "Miss me?" Kat asked jokingly. Noble six and Kat snuck into the AA gun, disabling the Plasma Engine, rendering it useless. A Pelican landed, providing imminent evacuation from the gun, and its imminent destruction. As they flew away, the saw a small frigate MAC blast it. But then, a bright blue bolt of super-heated plasma tore the ship in two, hitting the starboard reactor, setting off a massive explosion, frying anything in its blast radius. Noble six and Kat could feel the heat from over a kilometre away. A covenant super-carrier was overhead, its huge red plasma cannon still glowing from the massive discharge.

When Noble six and Kat were dropped off, they were pelted with wraith mortars. "Get to the caves!" Kat yelled, and they were forced to take cover in a nearby cave system, used by the local rebels as a Counter-UNSC search shelter. The rebels had fled the planet, using stolen UNSC cargo transports, but the shelter still withstood, taking wraith blasts, but barely shaking. Kat took off her helmet, and began fiddling with the old communications tech, trying to establish a link to the other Noble team Spartans, who were on duty near a local UNSC evacuation station, holding off the Covenant forces so that the military could evacuate citizens and wounded marines.

Noble six began to notice how beautiful Kat really was. Even though her head was shaven, her face tough and determined, Noble six could see her as a true person. Noble six took off her helmet, and approached Kat. "Something wrong, Six?" Kat said. Noble six answered, "You're beautiful Kat" and grabbed Kat, taking her by surprise, began locking lips, fiercely using her tongue against Kat's. Noble six had never felt so good, but Kat was frozen from pure shock, but then began to enjoy it, putting her arms around Six, and getting more intense.

When they broke lip contact, Noble six began stripping off her armour, and Kat did the same. They felt each other's breasts, rubbing each other's nipples, tenderly touching lips, keeping the sexual feelings alive. They were both dripping at the vagina, and when they put them together, The soft juicy lips of their vaginas touched, and they began rubbing them against each other's, causing a simultaneous orgasm after several moments of vigorous pounding. They sat there, naked and horny, fiercely kissing, but then Kat moved her head towards Six's vagina, and started rigorously licking, sucking and fingering her clitoris area. Noble six was making all sorts of orgasm-induced noises, when she came in Kat's mouth. Kat savoured the taste of her cum; the only other time she had tasted cum was with Carter when she was trying to get a field promotion. Kat and Carter were both in the armoury, and Carter was changing into his formal gear, when Kat latched on to his cock, sucking it roughly, making him fill her mouth, using her bionic arm to give the best hand job Carter had ever felt, and riding it even harder, his thick, hard cock filling her tight pussy, so hard she felt it for a couple days. It wasn't Carters first time, He was quite the ladies man on his home world when he was off-duty, but she was by far the best. No surprise, Kat got the promotion. Noble six took the handle of her knife and began to use it as a sex-toy on Kat. Kat's face went bright red; she was ashamed at the noises she was making. "I'm Cumming!" Kat screamed, then she came all over the knife handle. Six began licking the cum up, it tasted better than her boyfriends when she was back on New Harmony. They then set up in the 69 position, and began licking each others vaginas simultaneously, and both had their mouths filled with each others cum, that moment being the most orgasmic, knowing they had both satisfied each other to their fullest. Kat bent over a discarded crate, and Six began fingering and licking Kat's Ass-hole, using an empty pistol magazine as a sex toy on Kat, causing her to scream in orgasmic pleasure. Six felt Kat's entire ass tighten, and then saw Kat cum all over the crate. Both girls fingered each other while they licked up Kat's cum, then they started kissing, falling to the floor, naked and wet, Cumming on each other.

An hour later, when the sex was over, and both girls had tasted enough cum, they locked lips passionately one more time, making the moment last for several minutes, wanting the memories to last, then put back on their armour and left the caves, facing the wraith that was blasting the shelter.

THIS MAY BE CONTINUED


End file.
